Something Soft, Something Sweet, Something Mine
by missrikkitikkitavi
Summary: China and Philippines don't get to spend much time together. When they do, it usually involves Hello Kitty in some way!  Semi-fluff ?  Request for Meme-Love OC!Philippines


"Aiyaah! That girl is always late for everything!" Yao Wang, the personification of China, exclaimed as he paced outside a store front. You might be wondering why Yao was in front of the store to begin with, but he had a very good reason to be standing outside the mall. See, Yao was waiting for his dear friend Maria (and Maria happened to be the personification of the Philippines).

They had grown up together, and in a way, he had raised her. Nowadays he hardly saw her because they were both so busy with their countries' affairs. So, on the off chance that they were both free, they jumped at the chance to spend time with each other. Unfortunately for them, those chances were few and far in between.

At the end of the last world meeting, Maria approached Yao with a smile.

"Yao?"  
>"Yes Maria?"<p>

"So, I'm free this weekend. Would you like to do something with me?"

"I would love to. What do you have in mind?"

"Well, meet me at this address at around 10 am, okay?" Maria pulled out a slip of paper and handed it to him.

Yao agreed and pocketed the slip of paper without looking at it. Maria smiled brightly and hugged him.

"I'll see you then!" she called over her shoulder.

This brings us back to why Yao is currently standing outside the mall. On the slip of paper it read:

Meet me at the mall near my house. You know the one!

Meet me there at ten? We'll have lots of fun!

Love, Maria

Yao reread this note for what seemed to be the umpteenth time. He had arrived promptly at ten, yet there was no Filipina in sight. After so many years, Yao had gotten used to Maria and her time quirks. Although this didn't mean it made him any less frustrated.

Yao sighed and begun pacing again. He had heard that there was a big Hello Kitty store in this mall and he was very excited. He didn't want to come off as too excited, so he promised himself that he would at least try to keep himself composed.

He begun to pace yet again when Maria ran by him, or rather ran into him.

"Aiyaah! Maria! You should watch where you are going!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry Kuya! It didn't want to be late, but I woke up late, there were issues at my house…" She began to ramble.

"It's okay. Just don't be late next time!"

"Okay! I promise! Now let's go!"

Maria grabbed Yao's hand and pulled him into the mall. They stopped by the stands that were scattered around the premises, trying on the hats and sunglasses, playing the games, and sampling the other wares that were on display.

As they snacked on some popcorn, they passed the big Hello Kitty store. Yao and Maria exchanged knowing glances. Without a second thought the pair ran into the store; their faces not unlike those of giddy children on Christmas. As soon as they ran into the store, I can guarantee you that Yao forgot about his promise of composure. They were both ooh-ing and ahh-ing over everything imaginable. There was one item in particular that caught Yao's eye. It was a particularly large stuffed Hello Kitty doll dressed in her trademark striped shirt, blue overalls, and red bow.

Obviously, Yao had plenty of Hello Kitty dolls, and more likely than not, he probably had one similar to that particular doll. Though, there was something special about this one. While he was thinking about this plush, Maria walked back to where Yao was.

"Did you see anything you liked?" Maria asked.

"Just this doll," Yao gestured to the plushie in front of him.

"But Kuya, don't you already have this one?"

"Yes Maria, but this one seems… special."

Maria quickly pondered some things to herself and made up her mind just as fast.

"Then that means that we'll just have to get it!" She said with a smile. She grabbed the doll of the shelf and marched to where the cashier was. Before Yao knew it he was the proud, new owner of a Hello Kitty doll! Yao held the doll in his arms as he and Maria walked to the food court.

As a thank you for his wonderful gift Yao bought the food. Yao and Maria finished their food and gathered their belongings. They walked out of the mall arm in arm and with grins on their faces. Days like this reminded them of how much they truly loved each other.

* * *

><p>Don't mind me and my cheesy titles!<p>

This is for Meme-Love! She was the 20th reviewer on "Speed Date" and here is her request! She asked for some fluffy China and Philippines where they go and buy Hello Kitty things. I hope you like it dear!

I hope you guys enjoy it!

I do not own Hetalia, nor do I own Hello Kitty.


End file.
